survive the end of the world with me
by thebadones
Summary: The titans have to face there biggest enemy, Armageddon. While trying to save the world a new villain comes forth, love is found,and tragedy strikes which titian's will last till the end? Rated t for teen. sort of bad language


This is my first story ever so enjoy

There may be a lot of mistakes.

Sorry

Chapter one

"Greetings friends!"Said starfire. "May we enjoy what the Earthlings call Television time?" "Sure star, it is getting kinda quiet in here." Said Robin, making an excuse for reply so fast. "Yay that is the great." Starfire flew over to the TV. "THE WORLD IS IN MAJOR JEPORDY!"Said a woman identified on the screen as Marjorie Campbell. "As reported from NASA the use of super powers here in jump city and in other cities has made enough radiation to make the sun react in a SUPER NOVA." "What Ever does that mean fellow Titans?" starfire asked with a worried look on her face. "I don't know star, but nothing good" replied raven with the same look of concern while her eyes still glued in the screen. "Let's shut up and find out." Said robin. "The super nova is reported to be on the path of wiping out the earth" Marjorie continued "Looks like those titans got us into trouble they can't get us out of. I'm Marjorie Campbell and this is 14 action news." "I can't believe they blamed us!" said, beast boy "I know, this is all you guys' fault, I don't even have super powers." Grumped robin. "Hey don't be passin' the blame stick around here." Argued cyborg "I think it was raven and starfire with those crazy freaking glowing eyes of theirs." That's when the titans started arguing on whose fault it was. "FRIENDS, STOP." Yelled star "I think it's about time we stop arguing and get ready for what the earthlings refer to as Armageddon.

Chapter two

During the day NASA reported that the sun would super nova at 7:00 p.m. "Robin, I am frightened." Said starfire, while curling up in his arms. "I know star, I'm trying to figure something to do." Replied robin, while he worked up the courage to kiss her. Beast boy, watching this display of affection, turned to raven and said "I know you want to be in my arms." Half – joking because he wanted someone to hold. To beast boy's surprise raven got and actually jumped in his arms, shaking. "Wow this is really nice an all, but we are super heroes. We can't just sit here and do nothing. THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO." Yelled cyborg. Robin Sat Star down, looking at her apologetically for leaving her vulnerable. "Cyborg's Right. We can't just sit here, as much as I want to, we can't. We are heroes we have responsibil-" robin getting cut off by the alarm. "Damn him. He can't quit even on the day the world ends, Celtic is still at his old tricks" Announced robin. "Titians, Go." When the Titians arrived at the scene they were greeted by the old rival. "Hello, Titians. Yes it is I, Celtic, how are you?". "Scum. Attacking on the last day ever. You make me sick." Robin said. "Well you see my robin; this is my highest point in history. How could I not attack?" Celtic cackled. "With the sun about to blow up, my energy is at its highest. And there is nothing you can do about it." "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Said raven while her and starfire charged up. "NO, STOP"

Chapter three

"NO, STOP!" Yelled a group of voices. "Please, stop you already caused the destruction of earth, please don't do any more damage." Said a little old lady. "Ha ha, see? Now it's my turn." Celtics said, as he grew 50 stories. "Oh, shi-"said raven as Celtic brought his fist down on her. "RAVEN!" beast boy crumbled as he rushed to her aid. "Oh ho ho. little man stepped up to be next. Sure." Celtic brought down his fist again. Beast boy turned into an elephant, But after a few smashes he too was taken down in a bloody heap against raven. "Friend raven and Friend beast boy, there there." Stuttered starfire in tears. "I know star, I know." Said robin while held her. "BEAST BOYY!" cried cyborg in the lost of his best friend." "It's 6:45. Hey Celtic. I'm next. But I will avenge beast boy." Yelled the determined robot. "OH REALLY?" he yelled, enraged by a challenge this arrogant. "I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE TIN MAN!" He grabbed cyborg and flared. Cyborg was in a burnt heap. "HEY CELTIC." said robin, whom was quiet for awhile, getting a fire truck. "Eat this" he turned on the hose and fired. "Ha-ha. So you got eh? Well have fun dying." Said Celtic as he was getting extinguished. Robin walked over to starfire "he's gone star, we did it." Stafire looked at her watch "it is the time 6:58." Robin looked up and the sky was red. "I know star. What are we going to do?" Starfire gave him a kiss. "Nothing but die in each other's arms." Robin picked up stafire and held her.

"I love you star"

"I love you robin"


End file.
